Snow Gray and The Prince of Rain
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Un sólo respiro más, una oportunidad, la última vez que podría tenerla entre sus brazos, no podía dejarla simplemente pasar frente a sus ojos, a pesar de encontrarse a tal distancia y en aquellas circunstancias, la magia más poderosa lo había unido de por vida a ella, el hechizo más profundo… el verdadero amor… que a través de un beso del amor real le había traído de vuelta.
1. Snow Gray

Un sólo respiro más, una oportunidad, la última vez que podría tenerla entre sus brazos, no podía dejarla simplemente pasar frente a sus ojos, a pesar de encontrarse a tal distancia y en aquellas circunstancias, la magia más poderosa lo había unido de por vida a ella, el hechizo más profundo… el verdadero amor… que a través de un beso del amor real le había traído de vuelta a la vida, así como ella luchó con desesperación para reencontrarlo tras todo esos años, ahora era su turno de no dejarse vencer y demostrar que los cuentos de hadas… realmente tienen un final feliz.

El joven príncipe corrió con todas sus fuerzas por aquella llanura que atardecía bajo sus pies, tras observar como la caravana de esclavos pasaba bajo la planicie y que tirando de aquella carreta, atada de manos y pies, se encontraba ella…

Al llegar al risco, se dejó caer, cual sus piernas fueran lo suficientemente fuertes y su entusiasmo por aquel encuentro fuera el más elevado, capaz incluso de superar aquella estrepitosa caída, pero rápidamente es acogido en el lomo de un animal de claro pelaje, un caballo alado de destellos azules a su paso.

**FAIRY TAIL **por **HIRO MASHIMA**

Un Fanfiction de **SAKURA ZALA**

**SNOW GRAY AND THE PRINCE OF RAIN**

17 AÑOS ANTES

Hace mucho mucho tiempo… el reino de Fiore era visitado por muchos viajeros del mundo, debido a que el lugar era afamado por sus hermosos bosques y paradisiacos paisajes, que por las palabras del mismo pueblo, referían ser iluminados por la sola presencia de la reina blanca, una mujer tan bella que el mundo entero podría sucumbir ante su belleza, con la piel tan clara como la misma nieve, los labios rojos como la rosa y los cabellos tan negros como las mismas alas de un cuervo…, tanto el rey, la reina como toda su gente, esperaba que su futuro bebé se convirtiera en una persona tan bondadosa como ella y sin dudar, con la misma belleza de su madre, sorpresa que no se dejó esperar, con el nacimiento del príncipe más esperado de toda la región, un hermoso bebé de negros cabellos azulados y cuyos iris resplandecían como las grisáceas gemas del mar.

El tiempo transcurrió desde entonces en armonía y tranquilidad, entre instrucciones, mimos y regaños para el príncipe por parte de sus padres y mentores, hasta ese fatídico día… un temible monstruo apareció adentrándose en el reino, esparciendo terror por doquier y con él, llevándose las vidas de muchos de los habitantes del amado país, que para entonces habían construidos los reyes Fullbuster, abandonando aquel lugar en la penumbra y desesperación, dejando atrás aquella gloriosa fachada, para convertir al reino de Fiore, en el oscuro y deplorable rincón del universo en el que es ahora.

Sin embargo… los males no habían terminado con eso… El desvalido príncipe fue recogido por una de las más poderosas magas de hielo del reino y su discípulo, con lo que el príncipe incursionó dentro del verdadero mundo mágico, pero sin poder olvidar su odio por aquel monstruo que le había arrebatado todo, que al final… terminó arrebatándole también a su maestra, quien al tratar de sellar el odio que crecía dentro del corazón del joven príncipe por aquel ser, sacrificó su propia vida para liberarlo. Situación que el discípulo mayor de la maga de hielo no pudo ignorar… al pensar que su maestra había desaparecido del mundo por culpa del príncipe, por lo que al ser el "Hermano mayor" en aquella pareja de niños mugrientos, decidió usar su poder para deshacerse del príncipe, escondiéndolo de su propio pueblo en uno de los calabozos de su castillo, asumiendo el poder que por derecho le pertenecía al proclamarse hermano del príncipe desaparecido y adueñándose del reino de Fiore, como el único, hermoso y más poderoso hombre mago que haya existido en aquel lugar.

Desde entonces han pasado 10 años… nadie ha vuelto a ver al príncipe Gray, apodado con el nombre de su madre por su parecido… Snow Gray…

-¡Chelia!, ¡Chelia!, -grita ya desesperándose el rey Lyon, por lo que corriendo a gran velocidad y finalmente llegando ante él, se detiene una joven de cabellos rojizos, amarrados en dos coletas, que lo mira ciertamente desanimada, sosteniendo un espejo de mano en su mano derecha.

-¡Ya estoy aquí Lyon-san!, No tienes que gritar tanto…, -mira hacia otro lado con ojos de raya y punto.

-¿Qué fin tuvo la investigación de hoy?, -pregunta ciertamente intrigado el rey peliplateado.

-Lo siento Lyon-san…, -baja la mirada pesimista.

-Dime Chelia el espejo… ¿Quién es el mago más bello del pueblo?, _-"¿Por qué demonios estoy preguntándote esto?"_

-Comunmente la respuesta hubiera sido que eres tú Lyon-san… sin embargo… eso fue porque nunca había subido a la torre más alta del castillo y ese era el último lugar que me faltaba por registrar.

-¿La Torre más alta del castillo?... no me digas que…, -tiemblan los ojos del mago de hielo al recordar a la persona que estaba recluida en ese lugar.

-El día de hoy… me he dado cuenta que hay un hombre más bello que tú escondido en el castillo… es… Snow Gray… -Lo mira misteriosa y entrecierra los ojos, -¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso Lyon-san?!, -se cruza de brazos, -el pobre me dijo que se le había cerrado la puerta con el viento… y que por más que gritó nadie le escuchaba, así que le abrí y lo dejé libre, -se encoge de hombros.

-¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?!, -corre hacia la ventana y asomándose logra ver al príncipe Gray corriendo fuera de la entrada principal del castillo. -¡RAYOS!, ¡Manda al cazador más experimentado del reino por él!, -un acercamiento a su rostro, -Gray no sabe que las afueras del castillo ya no están rodeadas por aquellos paisajes… se encontrará con el bosque negro… nadie puede salir de ahí con vida…

-Ah… ajá…, -una gota sale al lado de la cabeza de Chelia el espejo.

Continuará…

_Un encuentro predestinado entre el Príncipe Snow Gray y la lluvia está a punto de pasar…_

**Fairy Tail, Snow Gray and The Prince of Rain, capítulo 2 "El príncipe de Lluvia" ¡No se lo pierdan!**

Jajajjaa no imagino la cara que tendrán en este momento, ¿lo aceptan?, ¿les gusta?, ¿lo detestaron?, pues cual sea la respuesta, jaja fue una idea loca que me pasó por la mente, tenía ganas de escribir alguna locura y claro, como protagonista mi príncipe Gray-sama, espero les haya gustado y si quieren más háganmelo saber, ideas dudas, directo al review.

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	2. El príncipe de Lluvia

El Principe Snow Gray ha sido liberado finalmente de su aprisionamiento por Chelia "El espejo", encargada de la corte real del país de Fiore, para buscar al hombre más hermoso que viviera dentro de los límites de aquel pueblo. Siendo perseguido por el cazador más capaz del reino, que por órdenes del Rey Lyon, debe encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta al castillo. De ese modo, ha llegado hasta la entrada del bosque negro, del que se rumora, nadie ha salido con vida ó con suerte de cruzarlo.

**SNOW GRAY AND THE PRINCE OF RAIN**

**Capítulo 2 "El príncipe de Lluvia"**

Corre a toda la velocidad que le dan los pasos, estaba ya bastante agitado, de tan sólo pensar que en cualquier segundo, su hermano se enteraría de su escape y mandaría en su búsqueda, no estaba dispuesto a volver ahí, por lo menos no de esa manera… debía pensar en algo para no ser encontrado y tener el suficiente tiempo para planear una estrategia y arremeter contra Lyon, después de todo estaba consciente que de ambos… él era el alumno más antiguo de la maga de hielo que tanto amaba como su maestra y por ende, puede que fuera incluso más fuerte que él, aunque no le gustara para nada la idea de aceptarlo, por lo que al encontrarse ante la disyuntiva de entrar ó no al bosque del que tanto se decía, apretó los párpados y los puños y se introdujo a sí mismo dentro de lo que parecía la pared de gelatina que separaba su mundo de ese otro…

Una vez cruzó, abrió grandes los ojos, al sentir una ráfaga enorme, una ventisca que prácticamente lo sacudió hacia atrás, moviendo con avidez sus cabellos negros azulados y obligándole a cerrar los ojos, llevándose los brazos al rostro para tratar de cubrirse.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!, -trata de correr, pero algo no le permite levantar las piernas, por lo que volteando hacia el piso, observa su nueva prisión, sus piernas estaban cada vez más enterradas en aquel lodo profundo, una piscina de fango que se desplazaba hasta el más lejano de los alrededores, -Ahora veo porqué nadie ha podido salir…, -se hunde un poco más, -¡Pero esto no es nada para mí!, ¡Ice Make!, -junta su puño contra su mano en señal de invocación de su magia alquímica, pero es detenido por la voz de alguien más, situación que no se esperaba, por lo que se asusta en un principio para luego encontrar al propietario ó más bien propietaria de la voz.

-¡No te mueves!, ¡Te tragará!

-_¿Dónde está?, -_piensa mientras la escucha y entonces busca con la mirada a la persona, -_No puedo creer que haya alguien tan estúpido para haber caído aquí…_, -sigue con su razonamiento, hasta que eleva una ceja y una gota aparece al lado de su cabeza al darse cuenta que está en la misma situación, sin embargo su variedad de expresiones se continuó, con la sorpresa, a la distancia había logrado dislumbrar la figura de una chica que sobresalía de aquella suciedad, de apariencia tan hermosa que juraría había visto solamente en los recuerdos que tenía de su madre, la piel tan clara y los cabellos ondulados y azules, nada más bello que una sirena. -¡No te muevas!, ¡Voy a!, -no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando ya el fango lo había engullido.

-¡Noo!, -se preocupa la chica y trata de avanzar hasta él, -No…, -se detiene entonces, -Juvia no puede dejar que la vean así…, pero…, -tiemblan sus cejas en la discordia de sus sentimientos, cuando la atención es completamente tomada por un geiser que se levantó desde la profundidad del pantano, congelándolo todo a su paso. -¿Magia de hielo?... ¿Acaso este es un encuentro destinado?..., -sus ojos se abren grandes, al observar al joven que ha caído parado sobre los residuos del hielo que ha formado el piso con su magia de creación, que si bien, se encontraba recubierto de fango y sucio, podía apreciarse a simple vista su maravillosa figura y postura real. –Parece un príncipe cubierto de lodo…, -brillan los ojos de la chica y hasta babea un poco, pero rápidamente sacude su cabeza y regresa a la normalidad. –Juvia no puede dejar que la descubren… aunque sea él… ¡Water Nébula!, -invoca y con esto lo impacta en el costado y lo derriba.

-¡¿Y Ahora qué?!, -se levanta rápido y furioso, por la sorpresa de aquel golpe, pero al no observar nada se encoge de hombros y cruza de brazos, acordándose de la chica que vió, abre un ojo y mira en su dirección, cual no le importara mucho, pero al no verla, abre también en el otro ojo y un signo de interrogación aparece al lado de su cabeza.

Mientras, a unos cuantos metros de ahí, un chico escondido tras un árbol lo observa, de cabellos negros y cortos, piel clara como la porcelana y penetrantes ojos azules.

-Oh… no puede ser que a estas alturas de la vida, un príncipe aparezca para conquistar el corazón de Juvia…, ¡No no!, del príncipe de lluvia…, -los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas y muerde un pañuelo que cargaba, -¡¿Qué clase de destino cruel es este que trata de juntar al príncipe con Juvia vestida de hombre?!, ¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor de chicos?, ¡AHHH!, -humea toda su cabeza con tal pensamiento.

-¡Oye tú!, -la voz que recién había escuchado la saca de sus pensamientos, por lo que volteando a verlo, se sonroja al máximo al reconocerlo.

-¿Si?..., -responde embelesada, por lo que Gray da un paso hacia atrás al recibir una respuesta así de un hombre, por lo menos a sus ojos, lo que el príncipe de Lluvia nota al instante y se recompone, dándole un puñetazo al pecho, cual le reconociera como otro "hombre", pero se acalambra al chocar su delicado puño contra los pectorales de Snow Gray.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?, -claramente sobreactúa, adquiriendo una pose de gran masculinidad.

Gray levanta una ceja, pero rápidamente parece importarle menos que un pepino aquel ser, por lo que se limita a preguntar. –Estoy tratando de buscar la salida de este lugar… y debe ser rápido, -dirige una mirada rápida a la entrada, evidenciando con esto el temor que alguien le atrapara al entrar por la puerta hacia el bosque negro.

-¿La salida?... _A decir verdad Juvia también la busca…_, -¡Podemos buscarla juntos!, -propone

-Yo… no necesito compañía…, -se da rápidamente la vuelta, -la encontraré por mi mismo, -camina rápido para distanciarse de aquella extraña persona y abre grandes los ojos, para luego suspirar al sentir que le ha perdido.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?, -pregunta entonces el pequeño joven que camina ahora a su lado sobre el hielo.

-¡¿EHH?!, -se asusta al ver que no le ha perdido.

-No te preocupes, juntos encontraremos la salida, -sonríe abiertamente y sin pensarlo le toma del brazo.

-¡AHHHHHHH!, -se lo sacude y mira amenazante, -¡DIJE QUE VOY SOLO!, ¿Qué pensarían del príncipe Snow Gray si alguien ve esto?..., -se lleva una mano al pecho preocupado.

-¿Príncipe Snow Gray?, -junta las manos Juvia, -¿Entonces si es un príncipe de verdad?, ¿Y se llama Snow Gray?, -lo mira con estrellas en los ojos, mientras una sombra azul aparece bajo los grisáceos ojos del príncipe de Fiore.

Continuará…

**Fairy Tail, Snow Gray and The Prince of Rain, capítulo 3 "El más poderoso cazador" ¡No se lo pierdan!**

¡Holas!, jajaja, pues espero les guste como va esto xD, quiero poner todo lo gracioso, para ver si entro con mi drama, ya ven que ambas cosas van perfectamente de la mano en nuestro amado Fairy Tail.

Saludos especiales a: kAeDe-HiMe, Dixie Ulquiorra, yumary-chan 27, Ushiio-chan, YamixTeaLover y Giulii

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. El más poderoso cazador

**SNOW GRAY AND THE PRINCE OF RAIN**

**Capítulo 3 "El más poderoso cazador"**

Hace mucho mucho tiempo… el reino de Fiore era visitado por muchos viajeros del mundo, debido a que el lugar era afamado por sus hermosos bosques y paradisiacos paisajes, que por las palabras del mismo pueblo, referían ser iluminados por la sola presencia de la reina blanca, una mujer tan bella que el mundo entero podría sucumbir ante su belleza, con la piel tan clara como la misma nieve, los labios rojos como la rosa y los cabellos tan negros como las mismas alas de un cuervo…, tanto el rey, la reina como toda su gente, esperaba que su futuro bebé se convirtiera en una persona tan bondadosa como ella y sin dudar, con la misma belleza de su madre, sorpresa que no se dejó esperar, con el nacimiento del príncipe más esperado de toda la región, un hermoso bebé de negros cabellos azulados y cuyos iris resplandecían como las grisáceas gemas del mar.

Al mismo tiempo que las historias de muchas personas más se dieron rienda suelta al iniciar… ese mismo año… ese mismo mes… esa misma día… e inclusive esa misma hora. No todas las entidades poseían la misma suerte y los rumbos de esas pequeñas personas cambiaban según el rol que se les asignara dentro de la historia. Sí… porque nadie sabía en aquel país… que sus futuros y sus vivencias dependían de las ideas de alguien más… puede que un ser superior… o tal vez un simple joven con una gran imaginación… como fuere que hubiese pasado, la historia se había escrito y ahora… es la historia de vida de un príncipe… dos princesas… una caballero, 7 Dragon Slayers y un malvado Rey.

La finalidad principal era juntar a la princesa con el príncipe… pero para lograrlo, las adversidades que debían cruzar puede que fueran más duras que la de un cuento normal…

En el país de la Lluvia, el nacimiento de las princesas gemelas Juvia y Lucy, hijas de la hermosa reina Cisne, llenó de alegría y grandes expectativas sobre el futuro que, cuando crecieran, las hermosas princesas pudieran brindar a su pueblo, sin embargo… todo parecía ser lo contrario… aquellas hermanas no podían siquiera verse ó encontrarse dentro de la misma habitación, a pesar de ser gemelas eran tan distintas que hasta los colores de sus ropas no mostraban empatía, Juvia el cisne blanco… mientras Lucy… el cisne negro.

Un día… la calamidad se desató, el reino de la lluvia declaró guerra en contra del reino de Fiore, debido a que entre ambas naciones, se disputaba la suprema soberanía del mundo de Magnolia, por lo que todo trato, personal, mercantil y heráldico estaba completamente restringido y prohibido… aún y cuando el reino de la lluvia con el pasar de los años se deteriorara, no aceptarían ayuda de Fiore, pasara lo que pasara, debido a esta forma de pensar y buscando salvar a su reino, una de las princesas… el cisne blanco decidió infiltrarse en la capital del reino enemigo, El reino de Fiore, ocultando su verdadera identidad, en busca de ayuda… aún y cuando esto le trajera más de un problema en el futuro… y sin pensar que su destino la estaba esperando al llegar a ese lugar y perderse dentro del bosque negro.

_-¡Noo!, -se preocupa la chica y trata de avanzar hasta él, -No…, -se detiene entonces, -Juvia no puede dejar que la vean así…, pero…, -tiemblan sus cejas en la discordia de sus sentimientos, cuando la atención es completamente tomada por un geiser que se levantó desde la profundidad del pantano, congelándolo todo a su paso. -¿Magia de hielo?... ¿Acaso este es un encuentro destinado?..., -sus ojos se abren grandes, al observar al joven que ha caído parado sobre los residuos del hielo que ha formado el piso con su magia de creación, que si bien, se encontraba recubierto de fango y sucio, podía apreciarse a simple vista su maravillosa figura y postura real. –Parece un príncipe cubierto de lodo…, -brillan los ojos de la chica y hasta babea un poco, pero rápidamente sacude su cabeza y regresa a la normalidad. –Juvia no puede dejar que la descubren… aunque sea él… ¡Water Nébula!, -invoca y con esto lo impacta en el costado y lo derriba._

Habiendo vestido nuevamente su disfraz de príncipe, la princesa Juvia, camina al lado de Snow Gray, en busca de la salida del bosque.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?, -pregunta entonces el pequeño joven que camina ahora a su lado sobre el hielo.

-¡¿EHH?!, -se asusta al ver que no le ha perdido el joven ojigris.

-No te preocupes, juntos encontraremos la salida, -sonríe abiertamente y sin pensarlo le toma del brazo.

-¡AHHHHHHH!, -se lo sacude y mira amenazante, -¡DIJE QUE VOY SOLO!, ¿Qué pensarían del príncipe Snow Gray si alguien ve esto?..., -se lleva una mano al pecho preocupado.

-¿Príncipe Snow Gray?, -junta las manos Juvia, -¿Entonces si es un príncipe de verdad?, ¿Y se llama Snow Gray?, -lo mira con estrellas en los ojos, mientras una sombra azul aparece bajo los grisáceos ojos del príncipe de Fiore.

Los minutos pasaban y la salida no parecía llegar nunca, pero los pensamientos en su cabeza le rondaban como nunca, se trataba de un príncipe, lo que menos había pensado hizo un destello en su mente, acaso…

-Snow Gray-sama… ¿Acaso tu eres el príncipe de Fiore?..., -queda impávida ante su propia pregunta y esperando que la respuesta no fuera afirmativa.

-La verdad es que ya no estoy seguro si ese título en válido para mí… es verdad… es una insolencia usarlo.

-¿Ya no?... qué clase de respuesta era esa… ¿qué había pasado en Fiore para que un príncipe dejara de serlo?... espera… ¡Eso significa que sí es el príncipe de Fiore!, -su mirada no puede creerlo, una razón más que le alejaba de él, el hijo del reino que era el peor enemigo de su reino.

A unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban, la figura del perseguidor más temido en toda magnolia, el más terrible cazador… la dama caballero de larga y hermosa cabellera escarlata.

-¡A!, ¡AAAL!, ¡AALLL!, -todo parece indicar que la cazadora escarlata se ha quedado ¿Petrificada?, su mirada completamente perdida en remolinos y sus piernas temblaban.

-¡Oe!, ¡Erza!, -le grita Gray tratando de traerla de vuelta a la escena pero no lo logra.

-¡CORTEEEEE!, -la voz del director hizo que todos se relajaran, Snow Gray y el príncipe de lluvia dejaron caer sus hombros.

-¡¿Pero qué se supone que está haciendo?!, ¡El libreto dice claramente: "A unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban, la figura del perseguidor más temido en toda magnolia, el más terrible cazador… la dama caballero de larga y hermosa cabellera escarlata", "¡Alto ahí!, ¡Yo la caballero Escarlata vengo a capturar el corazón de Snow Gray!, -enfatiza el director.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE HA CAPTURAR EL CORAZÓN DE GRAY-SAMA?!, -Regresa al estilo Juvia el príncipe de lluvia.

-No… esto no está pasando…, -se lleva una mano a la cabeza el hombre. -¡Me dijiste que este Gremio era excelente actuando!, -le reclama al dueño del teatro.

-Es que en mi teatro son especialistas en la comedia, Arigato Gossai massu…, -le reverencia para que le perdone.

Continuará…

Je… xD ¿Un giro inesperado?, así podre poner escenas de la historia y el detrás de cámaras jejeje…

Saludos especiales a: YamixTeaLover, Ushiio-chan, Dixie Ulquiorra, Huachi-sama y Giulii

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	4. Story Make

**SNOW GRAY AND THE PRINCE OF RAIN**

**Capítulo 4 "Story Make"**

_Hace mucho mucho tiempo… el reino de Fiore era visitado por muchos viajeros del mundo, debido a que el lugar era afamado por sus hermosos bosques y paradisiacos paisajes, que por las palabras del mismo pueblo, referían ser iluminados por la sola presencia de la reina blanca, una mujer tan bella que el mundo entero podría sucumbir ante su belleza, con la piel tan clara como la misma nieve, los labios rojos como la rosa y los cabellos tan negros como las mismas alas de un cuervo…, tanto el rey, la reina como toda su gente, esperaba que su futuro bebé se convirtiera en una persona tan bondadosa como ella y sin dudar, con la misma belleza de su madre, sorpresa que no se dejó esperar, con el nacimiento del príncipe más esperado de toda la región, un hermoso bebé de negros cabellos azulados y cuyos iris resplandecían como las grisáceas gemas del mar._

_Al mismo tiempo que las historias de muchas personas más se dieron rienda suelta al iniciar… ese mismo año… ese mismo mes… esa misma día… e inclusive esa misma hora. No todas las entidades poseían la misma suerte y los rumbos de esas pequeñas personas cambiaban según el rol que se les asignara dentro de la historia. Sí… porque nadie sabía en aquel país… que sus futuros y sus vivencias dependían de las ideas de alguien más… puede que un ser superior… o tal vez un simple joven con una gran imaginación… como fuere que hubiese pasado, la historia se había escrito y ahora… es la historia de vida de un príncipe… dos princesas… una caballero, 7 Dragon Slayers y un malvado Rey._

_La finalidad principal era juntar a la princesa con el príncipe… pero para lograrlo, las adversidades que debían cruzar puede que fueran más duras que la de un cuento normal…_

-Eso… eso… ¡ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE QUIERO!, -se escucha la voz del director, una vez hubo pasada la introducción.

-La verdad que a mí me parece de lo más extraño…, -se estira el mago de hielo, mientras parecen estar en una junta de trabajo los actores contratados y la primera persona en hablar. –Es más… no sé aún por qué demonios tengo que ser yo el tal príncipe, -mira odioso hacia otra dirección.

-¡Eso es porque sólo Gray-sama puede cumplir con los requisitos de ese papel tan importante!, -responde de inmediato Juvia viéndolo con ojos de corazón.

-Bueno… también está ese tema de las dos princesas y que yo se la malvada…, -se encoge de hombros Lucy.

-¡¿Y hasta cuando saldrán los Dragon Slayers del bosque?!, -se queja también Natsu.

-¡Ya!, Ya Fairy Tail…, ¿Se supone que ustedes son los representantes del mundo artístico de los magos no es así?, compórtense como tales entonces, -les regaña, mientras todos lo miran con una gota al lado de sus cabezas.

**Sí… porque nadie sabía en aquel país que sus futuros y vivencias dependían de alguien más…**

-¿Quién dijo eso?, pasamos ese párrafo hace algunos minutos, es su culpa por llegar tarde, -se encoge de hombros Natsu.

**Activación de Magia, ¡Story Make!**

La voz se perdió en el pasado, la extraña invocación de magia que había sucedido parece haberlos transportado a un lugar muy muy lejano… de hace mucho… mucho tiempo…

-Tal vez esto les ayude a entender el punto de vista de un director que busca realismo en la interpretación de una historia…, -Mira los asientos vacíos de los Fairies el director.

En un segundo estaba sentado y al siguiente se encontraba corriendo contra corriente entre la multitud que trataba de pasar en la dirección contraria a la que él se dirigía, sólo tenía en mente algo… salir a como diera lugar de esa situación.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!, -se trataba de Gray, que trataba de avanzar, pero de un segundo a otro es halado hacia la derecha e introducido en un pequeño callejón, donde finalmente se aprecia su vestimenta al estilo árabe, pantalones blancos holgados con cinturón y sandalias doradas, un dije del mismo tono adornada su pecho y un par más en sus orejas y brazos.

Una chica que vestía de forma similar le ha atrapado en entre sus brazos, lo que puede sentir al contacto de sus pechos contra el suyo, lo que le sonroja y trata de no mostrar, al voltear en otra dirección.

-Tal parece que Gray-sama también cayó en el mismo lugar que Juvia, -la voz conocida le hizo volver a la realidad y al separarla de él, observa a la chica frente a sus ojos, los cabellos azulados y la piel blanca de la maga de agua sin duda eran los mismos que los de ella, quien cubría su rostro con un pequeño velo celeste, sin embargo exponía su cuerpo con un traje de dos piezas con decoraciones en brillantes y telas ralas y perfumadas.

-¿Juvia?...

-Todo parece indicar que…, -empieza a hablar enfática, pero su emoción por el atuendo de su amado le ganó la idea, -¡Gray-sama y Juvia están destinados a quedar juntos porque sus ropas combinan!, -empieza a humear y los corazones se crean espontáneos a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde estamos?..., -la deja hablando sola y camina hacia dentro del callejón, observándolo incrédulo, de lo muy parecido que era a la ambientación de la película que estaban actuando.

-Juvia no tiene la completa certeza… sin embargo…, -habla seriamente, -todo parece indicar que Gray-sama, Juvia y todos los demás fueron transportados dentro del cuento de Snow Gray y el príncipe de Lluvia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, -la mira incrédulo.

-Juvia recuerda que la escena siguiente se trataba precisamente de esto… Juvia y Gray-sama huían del bosque oscuro para luego salir en la ciudad arábiga y por… lo que parece eso es lo que ha sucedido Gray-sama…

-Imposible… ese tipo… ¡Ese tipo que llegó mientras estábamos hablando, invocó algo!, era… magia de creación… ahora que lo pienso…, -se queda analizando

-Story Make, -se escucha entonces la voz de la Scarlet.

-¡Pero si es el malvado cazador!, ¡Que viene en busca del corazón de Snow Gray-sama!, -se lleva las manos a los labios la Loxar, -_Juvia no puede permitir que sigan apareciendo rivales en el amor… lo mejor será tomar a Gray-sama y huir…_, -no ha terminado de trazar su plan en la mente cuando su mano ha sido tomada por el príncipe de Fiore y salido corriendo halándola en la dirección contraria a la Scarlet.

-¿Pero por qué se van?, -los mira con una gota en la cabeza la cazadora, ¡Oiiii!

-Comunmente el miedo se desata cuando hemos hecho algo malo y Erza se da cuenta pero… ¡Esta vez no sé porqué tengo una terrible necesidad de escapar de ella!, -doblan en una esquina y se detienen a tomar un poco de aire.

-Seguramente es por la misma historia Gray-sama, el príncipe está destinado a huir del cazador…

-¡Con que ahí te encuentras Juliet!, ¡Digo Juvia!, -la voz de Lyon aparece de la nada, enfocándose entonces el rey de Fiore que aparentemente buscaba por su propia cuenta a la recién encontrada. Y estás en compañía de este idiota de Romeo Gray…

-¿EH?, -los ojos se le pusieron blancos al Fullbuster al escuchar como le llamó.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que una hija mía jamás emparentará con él?!

-¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO!, -se mete entre ambos Gray, para aclarar la situación. -¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?, ¿No se suponía que Juvia era la princesa Cisne o no sé que estupidez más?, ¿Cómo es que ahora dices que se llama Julieta y es tu hija?, ¡Si tu eres el maldito Lyon que me ha quitado mi trono!, -lo señala con el dedo extendido hacia él.

-Este es el mundo de Story Make… todos pueden ser lo que quieran en esta historia Gray…, -lo mira hasta ofendido el Bastia, -¡Si yo quiero puedo ser el padre de Juvia y tu hermano a la vez!, -le devuelve la señal con el dedo. –Así que pequeña Juvia Juliet…, -la abraza contra su pecho, -no te juntes con Romeo Gray…

-¡SUELTALA MALDITO!, -grita ya fuera de si, para empezar a armar una pelea, junta sus manos e invoca su magia, -¡Ice Make!, -pero nada ocurre. -¿Eh?

-Aparentemente esa es otra de las desventajas de este mundo… la magia como la conocemos… no existe, -explica la Scarlet nuevamente apareciendo.

-¡Pero si es el malvado, más fuerte y más temible cazador!, -la recibe Juvia aún entre los brazos de Lyon, lo que le provoca una imperiosa necesidad de huir al Fullbuster.

-¡Diablos!, -se echa a correr nuevamente, lo que le saca una gota al lado de la cabeza a la peliroja.

-¡SNOW GRAY ROMEO-SAMAAAA!, -llora a mares la princesa de cabellos azules al verlo marcharse.

Continuará…

Jajajaja digamos que esta historia es un Omake dedicado a mi amada pareja GRUVIA xD, creo que siempre les hago pasar por mucho sufrimiento, ya era hora de escribir una que otra payasada xDD.

Saludos especiales a: **meigore****, Ushiio-chan, Dixie Ulquiorra,****Giulii y los huéspedes**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
